White'n Red Lion Heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Spring is in the air and Lion-o soon meets Liosia a white lion Thunderian lady about his age. He falls for her and love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was often enjoying the great outdoors. He loved to explore, climb, swim, fish, pick fruit, work in the berbil's fields, and see if anyone needs help. It was spring time, it was beautiful and there was the promise of a new start wherever you looked. It was pretty wonderful thing. "I love being outside," Lion-o said.

Then he saw something it was the unicorn keepers. There was unicorn and new baby unicorn with them.

Lion-o came up to them. "Hey what's going on?" Lion-o asked.

"We have a new baby unicorn and now it's trying to stand up it was just born about 10 minutes ago and now it's trying to stand," the unicorn keeper said.

Then the little unicorn stood up and started to nurse from his mother.

"Look at that," Lion-o said.

"Yes it truly is a wonderful thing to see," the female unicorn keeper said.

"Yes it bring's us plenty of hope," the male unicorn keeper said.

"I say it will bring anybody hope to see the start of something new," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is, I was wondering about you people are there more of your kind out there somewhere?' the female unicorn keeper asked.

"Maybe I am not sure, if there is I hope they are safe and happy," Lion-o said.

"Yes and who knows you might meet one who will be the one you have been waiting for," the female unicorn keeper said.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"I mean love Lion-o," the female unicorn keeper said.

"Love?" Lion-o said.

"Yes love," the female unicorn keeper said.

"I see, but I don't know if that will work out, it was nice talking to you," Lion-o said and left. He was wondering what to make of what the unicorn keeper said. He was in the forest when he heard a crash. He decided to investigate. What he found was an empty escape pod he looked at it. It was clearly Thunderian. He went to go find the Thunderian they might be in trouble.

Meanwhile the Thunderian was a lady about Lion-o's age and she was exploring the forest after her pod crash when her ship was destroyed during a trip and she was the only one to make it out alive. She was a pretty young lioness and full of life.

Slithe and Monkian saw her. "Look at that, an unknown Thunderian let's get her, yes?" Slithe said.

"Right let's get her," Monkian said.

The mutants attacked her. The Thunderian was frightened when the mutants grabbed her. "Someone help me!" she shouted.

Lion-o heard her shout and ran to help. He saw the Thunderian being hassled by the mutants. Lion-o fought the mutants off. The mutants retreated after that. "Are you okay?" Lion-o asked as he turned around. He saw her.

She was lovely. Her soft white body and her cream colored hair she was beautiful. Lion-o started to blush. "I'm fine thank you," she said.

"I'm glad," Lion-o said.

"My name is Liosia," Liosia said.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

Liosia the bowed to show respect. "Nice to be in the presence of the lord of the Thundercats." Liosia said.

"You want to come with me to cat's lair you need a place to stay," Lion-o said.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

Lion-o took Liosia to cat's lair. "Look at that Lion-o is coming up with a female Thunderian." Panthro said.

"It is a Thunderian woman where did she come from?" Cheetara said.

Lion-o came in with Liosia. "This is Liosia she crash landed here in a escape pod just today," Lion-o said.

"I was on a trip with a few other Thunderians from our refugee colony when we ran into trouble. Our ship was wreck and I managed to get into an escape pod and to escape I don't know if my friends had made it or not." Liosia said.

"Well Liosia, I can you can stay here," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o showed her the room she would be staying in. She sat down next him at dinner. Lion-o reached for a roll and Liosia reached for one and their hands touched. "You should have it," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said and took the roll.

After dinner Liosia went to her room and Lion-o watched her leave. Lion-o was blushing when she smiled at him before she left.

"Lion-o's face is red," Wilykit said.

Pumyra thought it was a fever and felt his forehead. "What are you doing?" Lion-o asked.

"Just checking if you have a fever Wilykit said your face is red, well you don't have a fever," Pumyra said. "It doesn't look like sun burn because you face is no longer red," she said.

"My face was red?' Lion-o asked.

"I think I know why your face was red you must of been blushing," Pumyra said.

"All I did was see Liosia smile at me and I felt really happy," Lion-o said.

"Hmm it must be because you must feel a slight attraction to her, it's perfectly normal for a man like yourself to blush because of a pretty girl." Pumyra said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

"So Lion-o was only blushing because he thought Liosia was pretty?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes, boys and men often blush when they think a woman or girl is pretty." Pumyra said.

"Oh," Wilykit and Wilykat said.

The days passed Lion-o and Liosia got to know each other. Lion-o showed Liosia around third earth and introduced her to his friends. She was wonderful she made his heart sing.

He really liked her. Sometimes she distracted him mostly because if she was nearby he would see her and stop what he was doing. He liked being near her and being with her.

He was unsure of these feelings. "Tygra what is with me whenever Liosia is near and I am training I stop to look at her and mess up, and I like it when she is near, and I like being with her. Just something about her makes me feel special, and my heart beats faster when I am near her and when I see her, " Lion-o said.

"Well Lion-o I say you are in love," Panthro said. He had been listening to the whole conversation he was working on the Thundertank and Lion-o and Tygra were helping.

"I agree with Panthro that is love if I had ever heard it," Tygra said.

"Well what should I do?" Lion-o asked.

"You should tell her how you feel," Panthro said.

"Yes Lion-o tell her how you feel, just be open and honest with her," Tygra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and left to find Liosia.

"There goes Lion-o," Panthro said.

"If she doesn't accept his feelings or loves someone else Lion-o will be heart broken," Tygra said.

"Yes he might be," Panthro said.

Lion-o was looking for Liosia and he saw the Lunataks, Alluro and Tugmug attacking Liosia he protected them and was getting badly hurt the Lunataks began to beat him. He was now on the ground unable to stand about to pass out. Then what he heard before he blacked out was. "Leave him alone you brutes!"

Liosia had just chased Alluro and Tugmug away. She saw Lion-o was badly hurt and picked him and carried him back to cat's lair.

Pumyra treated him and now he was in his bed badly hurt.

Liosia came in and sat at his bed side and waiting for him to wake up.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o woke up to someone stroking his hair. It was Liosia. "Liosia?" Lion-o said. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh Lion-o I have been waiting for you to wake up, you are safe and sound in cat's lair," Liosia said.

"How long have I been out?" Lion-o asked.

"Almost three days," Liosia said. "You had us worried sick, Tygra took command as you told him to if anything happens. But everything is alright the mutants and the Lunataks have been quiet, as has Mumm-Ra everything is fine now," she said.

"I have to get up I have things to do," Lion-o said and started to get out of bed and almost fell to the floor.

"Lion-o take it easy, you really shouldn't be moving around, you don't have the strength to push yourself like that right now," Liosia said as she helped him back into bed.

"I hurt bad all over." Lion-o said.

"Yes the Alluro and Tugmug gave you quite the beating, I managed to fight them off," Liosia said.

"I thought I saw that before I blacked out," Lion-o said.

"I am so sorry you got hurt so badly trying to protect me," Liosia said.

"I wanted to protect you, are you hurt?" Lion-o said.

"No I'm fine," Liosia said. "I have to tell the others you are awake now," she said.

"Can I have a sip of water?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said and brought the glass of water to Lion-o's lips.

Lion-o drank the water it was cool and refreshing. Liosia then placed the glass down. "Thank you," Lion-o said.

"Your welcome now I must tell the other's you are awake," Liosia said. She left the room and saw the others in the command center. "Good news everyone Lion-o is awake," she said.

"What a relief, that is wonderful," Cheetara said.

"Yes it is he had us pretty worried," Panthro said.

"Well Lion-o isn't full recovered yet it will take a while before he's himself again," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra's right Lion-o must take it easy until he recovers," Tygra said.

Liosia went back to check on Lion-o and bring him something to eat. Snarf made soup and Liosia hoped Lion-o was ready to eat. Lion-o saw Liosia come in with a bowl of soup.

"Thank you," Lion-o said. But his hands were shaking with the spoonful of soup he was still very sore and weak from the attack. He just accidentally dropped the spoon back in the soup.

"Allow me," Liosia said. Then started to feed Lion-o.

Liosia helped Pumyra change Lion-o's bandages. "Easy Lion-o," Liosia said when Lion-o gasped in pain.

"Sorry Lion-o I know you are really sore right now but I am doing my best to be gentle," Pumyra said and finished cleaning the wounds and was now wrapping clean bandages around the wounds.

Liosia was tending to Lion-o the whole time. Lion-o was feeling better and better each day. Liosia helped Lion-o during his physical therapy he was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Finally after four long months Lion-o was back to his old self again. "I feel great," Lion-o said.

"Yes and you are back to 100% health," Pumyra said.

"I am glad you are feeling better," Liosia said.

"It's all thanks to you giving Lion-o tender loving care while he was hurt. That is why he recovered so quickly," Pumyra said.

"Well I just wanted to help," Liosia said.

"Liosia I think you should be a Thundercat because you proved yourself to be like a Thundercat," Lion-o said.

Liosia was made a Thundercat.

Lion-o and Liosia were outside cat's lair watching the sunset. Lion-o was happy to be with her so he decided now was the time to confess his feelings. "I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled and leaned against him. "I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia's love was blooming like a flower in spring time. The other Thundercats were very happy. This could mean they would have a lady of the Thundercats sometime soon.

That night Cheetara had a dream. She saw Lion-o and Liosia they were married, then she saw Liosia heavily pregnant Lion-o was doting on her. Then she saw Liosia cradling her new baby and rocking in a rocking chair. "Shush," she said. She saw Lion-o come up and relieved Liosia so she could rest and he began to rock the baby.

Cheetara woke up the next morning it was a wonderful dream she hoped that it was going to be real and not some fantasy.

Lion-o and Liosia enjoyed each other's love. Then spent almost all their free time together.

Soon after a little over a year and half Lion-o got Liosia to marry him.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
